The purpose of this project is to describe the gross and histologic characteristics of a variety of cardiovascular diseases, both congenital and acquired, and to identify the effects of such diseases upon other organs, particularly the lungs. Correlations are made between structural changes observed and clinical, angiographic, roentgenographic, electrocardiographic, vectorcardiographic and other laboratory manifestations observed when the patients had been observed clinically.